Cold Crystal Mystery (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 21, Cold Crystal Mystery. Transcript Captain Jake (Narrating): '''Cold Crystal Mystery. (Shiverjack is seen writing an invitation to the anniversary of the Heart of Coldness.) '''Shiverjack (narrates the letter): Dear ladies and gentlemen, you are nearby invited to the anniversary of the Heart of Coldness. Trust me, there’ll be games, food, beverages, and a dance party. We’ll meet at FrozenGuard at 3:30 this afternoon. Yours sincerely and freezingly, Shiverjack. (Snowmugs are applauding.) Thank you, snowmugs. Now send these to my party guests. Oh my lovely crystal, so wonderful, so evil, so good to cold. Luna Girl (watches): '''And soon to be mine. (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Hook: '''Dear ladies and gentlemen, '''Doctor Undergear: '''You are hearby invited to the anniversary of the Heart of Coldness, '''Romeo: '''Trust me, there’ll be games, food, beverages, and a dance party, '''Greg: '''We’ll meet at FrozenGuard at 3:30 this afternoon, '''Captain Jake: '''Yours sincerely and freezingly, Shiverjack. '''Romeo: '''Who would go to a party like that? '''Cubby: '''Us? '''Mr. Smee: Sounds good to me. (Five hours later...) Shiverjack: '''Ooh, here they come. This is goin’ to be the chilliest celebration ever! '''Luna Girl (hears this): '''Okay moths, are you ready to ruin this anniversary? '''Moths: '''Uh-huh. '''Luna Girl: '''Perfect. Go! (Snowmugs are heard whistling.) '''Moths: '''Yoo-hoo! '''Snowmugs: '''Huh? (Moths swoop in to attack, and the Snowmugs fight back.) '''Juliet: '''Hmm... What does she think she’s doing? '''Luna Girl (giggles): This is going to be the best ruin-up ever! Juliet (gasps): Why that selfish girl! I’d better do something about this, and I know just the thing. (Meanwhile...) Skully: 'Cold crackers! FozenGuard dead ahead. '''Romeo: '''Gee, I guess this is the first time I let someone on my Shark Ship. '''Captain Hook: '''Don't you mean the ''only time? 'Romeo: '''Don’t get all pushy. '''Doctor Undergear: '''My grandson has a good point. '''Cubby: '''Umm, can I just say one thing? '''Izzy: '''Sure, Cubby. '''Cubby: '''HIT THE BREAKS!!! (Everyone screams as the tires screech.) '''Everyone: '''Oof! '''Connor: '''Can someone please tell me what just happened? '''Romeo: '''Phew! We ran out of gas. '''Captain Hook: '''Oh don’t worry. I, the great and highly gifted Captain Hook, has got this under control. '''Everyone: '''NO!!! '''Captain Hook: '“No” what? (The engine starts then crash then everyone screams.) '''Romeo: Oof! Hey, I'm okay. Everyone else: '''Oof! Hey, we’re okay. '''Skully: '''But where’s Mini Undergear? '''Greg: '''I got this. No. No. No. Aha! Here we go. '''Izzy: '''Oh dear. All frozen. '''Captain Jake: '''Don’t worry. I’ll just heat things up. '''Romeo: '''Brrr! That was c-c-c-cold. Just hope this doesn’t get any... (gasps) Juliet! '''Mr. Smee: '''Who’s Juliet? '''Amaya: '''Oh, she’s Romeo’s witchy love at first sight. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Wow! That’s nice. '''Cubby: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get to the party. (Ten minutes later...) '''Shiverjack: '''Welcome, me hot-headed enemies! Allow me to show you where the party is. '''Greg: '''Gee Shiverjack, It was sure nice of you to invite us to FrozenGuard. '''Shiverjack: '''It’s the least I can do for you, guys. Now, who’s up to some spaghetti and snowballs? '''Romeo: '''Wow. That crystal is so magnificent. If only I could give it to Juliet. (Sighs) '''Greg: '''Looking at something, Romeo? '''Romeo: '''Oh, uhh, yes, yes. Nothin’ out of the ordinary. I was following you guys until I saw this beautiful crystal and... (gasps) The Heart of Coldness! It’s gone. What are we going to do? '''Greg: '''Calm down. We just gotta confess about what has happened. '''Romeo: '''And let everyone think I did it? You’re certainly not going to let me do it. '''Greg: '''Okay, okay. Well, I guess there must be another way we can do. '''Romeo: '''You’re right. All we have to do is run away from the party, never return, and everything will go back to normal. '''Greg: '''No. We can’t risk ourselves getting hurt. '''Romeo: '''Fine. Then why don’t you think of something? (There is a dinging sound.) '''Greg: '''I've got it! We can look if someone else has the crystal. '''Romeo: '''You know that just might be crazy enough, even I couldn’t disagree to it. (Twenty-five minutes later...) '''Greg: '''Well, we’ve tried all the suspects, but they’re all innocent. '''Romeo: '''I know. Looks like the Heart of Coldness will just remain lost. '''Greg: '''Well, I’m not ready to give up yet. '''Romeo: '''Hm. Good luck with that. I’m going to see Juliet. '''Greg (gasps): That’s it! Romeo: '''Hey Juliet, pretty nice party, isn’t it? '''Luna Girl as Juliet: '''Uhh...uh, yes, it certainly is. '''Romeo: '''Huh. That’s weird. '''Captain Jake: '''Hi, Greg. What’s with the ice cubes? '''Greg: '''A thief took the Heart of Coldness, and I think I know who. '''Romeo: '''What?! Lizard-Legs, I told you I didn’t take... (Everyone gasps.) '''Izzy: '''The Heart of Coldness! It’s seeking out the ice cubes! '''Romeo (gasps): Juliet? A thief? Luna Girl as Juliet: '''Oh, please. I just came here to steal it... (in her normal voice) ...so I can put it on everyone’s downfall. '''Skully: '''Wow! I didn’t know Juliet had two voices. '''Romeo: '''That’s not Juliet’s! That’s... '''Luna Girl: '''Ah! '''Everyone: '''Luna Girl?! '''Luna Girl: '''That’s right, and now that my cover’s blown up, I’ll be stealing this. Ta ta! (Everyone is startled.) '''Romeo: '''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! '''Luna Girl: '''Looks like I’ve got the upper freeze now. '''Juliet: '''Abracadungeon! '''Luna Girl: '''Oof! Whoa-a-a-a! Aah! What in the world?! I’m stuck! '''Romeo: '''You bet you’re stuck. I’ll take that crystal now, moon-lady. '''Luna Girl: '''Oh, fine. '''Romeo: '''Now how do you reverse this thing? (The glass breaks.) '''Everyone: '''Oof! '''Shiverjack: '''Yes! You’ve reversed the power of the Heart of Coldness! '''Connor: '''Thanks, Romeo. '''Romeo: '''No problem. Thank goodness we’ve caught the thief, but what was that mysterious rope that grabbed Luna Girl? '''Juliet: '''Oh, Rome. '''Romeo (gasps): Juliet? 'Juliet: '''When I was flying around, I saw someone dressed as me and I was suspicious, so I made this iceberg costume to outwit the thief. Clever, huh? '''Romeo: '''Wow, that’s the most shared genius and a great relief. I knew you weren’t a common crook. '''Shiverjack: '''Get out of here, Luna Girl! You are not welcome to FrozenGuard. '''Luna Girl: '''You haven’t seen the last of me, Lover-Boy! You too, PJ Pests! '''Shiverjack: '''Thank you, Romeo, Lizard-Legs, and Juliet, for saving FrozenGuard from becoming a Lunar-mayhem. '''Amaya: '''So now what! '''Shiverjack: '''Now, we dance! (My House) ''The End Category:Transcripts Category:Season 21 transcripts Category:Complete transcripts Category:Complete Season 21 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake